world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021214-BalishMeouet
CT: Ah, Meouet, are you BUSY? TC: Nọṭ ṭėṙṙịịḃly∴ CT: Oh? TC: ṭėṙṙịḃly* whạṭ ạn ạwful mịsṭạkė. Sọṙṙy. CT: Do you WISH me to advise you? TC: I'm họnėsṭly quịṭė cọnfusėḍ. CT: If you do NOT wish to SPEAK to me about it, I will not be OFFENDED. TC: Ṭhė cọnsọṙṭ hėṙė knọws ọf ṭhė gạmė, ạnḍ quịṭė fṙạnkly knọws mọṙė ạḃọuṭ ịṭ ṭhạn I ḍọ. Whịch ịsn'ṭ ḍịffịculṭ, ḃuṭ ịṭ ịs fṙusṭṙạṭịng. CT: Well, didn't you SAY there was a former PLAYER there? TC: Yės. Họwėvėṙ, ịnsṭėạḍ ọf hėlpịng, ṭhėy'vė cọmė ṭọ ṭhė ḍėcịsịọn ṭhạṭ ṭhėịṙ wọṙlḍ ạnḍ ịṭ's suṙvịvạl ịs mọṙė ịmpọṙṭạnṭ ṭhạn ṙėpạịṙịng whạṭ wạs lọsṭ. Nọṭ ọnly ṭhịs, ḃuṭ ėvėn sėėkịng ạ cọmpṙọmịsė ạnḍ lọọkịng fọṙ ạ wạy ṭọ hạvė ḃọṭh unịvėṙsės cọmė ịnṭọ ḃėịng. CT: ... CT: Erm... CT: Put YOURSELF in their shoes, Meouet. CT: You're COMING to their HOME, and BREEDING a frog, for WHATEVER reason. CT: She's AFRAID of what the future hold. TC: Yės, ḃuṭ shė hạsn'ṭ lọsṭ ạnyṭhịng yėṭ. TC: Why ịs hėṙ fėạṙ mọṙė ịmpọṙṭạnṭ ṭhạn ọuṙ lọss. CT: She has the POSSIBILITY to lose things. CT: Okay, let's TRY this. TC: Anḍ ṭhạṭ sọmėhọw ọuṭwėịghs ạcṭuạl lọss. TC: Aṙė yọu ṭėllịng mė ṭhịs? CT: What if SOMEONE approached you and TOLD you that by helping THEIR goal, you would lose Libby? TC: ∴ CT: I know I would PROBABLY hurt them, at the LEAST. TC: I wọulḍ nọṭ∴ TC: hṙm. TC: Cạn wė usė ạ ḍịffėṙėnṭ ėxạmplė? CT: How ABOUT your Lusus? TC: Shė ịs ạlṙėạḍy lọsṭ. CT: Are you SURE? CT: What about BEFORE you lost her? TC: If ọuṙ unịvėṙsė nọ lọngėṙ ėxịsṭs ạnḍ wė musṭ cṙėạṭė ạ nėw ọnė∴ ṭhėn sọmėwhėṙė, ạnọṭhėṙ mė wịll hạvė hėṙ. CT: Would you have went along with a STRANGER'S goals if it ment the POSSIBILITY of losing someone you CARE about? TC: Is ịṭ fọṙ ṭhė ḃėnėfịṭ ọf mọṙė ṭhạn mysėlf ạnḍ ṭhịs ọnė I cạṙė ạḃọuṭ? CT: Oh, no, I don't THINK another Alternia will be CREATED. CT: You don't KNOW, Meouet, that's the POINT. TC: ∴ Ṭhėn whạṭ ịs ṭhė pọịnṭ ọf ṭhịs gạmė. CT: To JUMPSTART a new RACE, I believe. I have SEEN some older sessions, and NONE I have observed were Trolls. CT: Are you ALRIGHT with this? The TRADE OFF is the ability to rule as GODS in the next universe, I should MENTION. TC: ∴ If wė hạvė nọ chọịcė ạnḍ nọ ḃėạṙịng ọn whạṭ ėxịsṭs ịn ṭhė nėw unịvėṙsė, why ạṙė wė chọsėn ṭọ cṙėạṭė sọmėṭhịng lịkė ṭhạṭ? If wė hạvė lọsṭ ạll ọf ṭhạṭ, fọṙėvėṙ, ṭhėn why∴ CT: THAT I cannot ANSWER to you. CT: The game is... STILL mysterious, even with someone like Libby to HELP. TC: Wė ạṙė cọnṭṙịḃuṭịng ṭọ ạn ėnḍlėss cyclė ọf lọss. TC: Is ṭhịs ṙịghṭ? Whėṙė ėnṭịṙė unịvėṙsės ḍịė ạnḍ ạṙė cṙėạṭėḍ fọṙ ạ cọllėcṭịọn ọf chịlḍṙėn ṭọ plạy ạs gọḍs ịn ṭhė nėxṭ? TC: Ṭhịs gạmė ịs ḍịsgusṭịng. CT: I know. CT: It's WHY I wish to BREAK it. CT: Once we are IMMORTAL, after all TC: ∴ TC: I ạm sọṙṙy Bạlịsh, I ạm nọṭ fėėlịng up ṭọ cọnṭịnuịng ṭhịs cọnvėṙsạṭịọn. CT: Oh don't be so DREARY. Alteria was a HORRIBLE place anyways. TC: Anḍ wė cạn cṙėạṭė ạ much wọṙsė wọṙlḍ ṭhạn ṭhạṭ fọṙ sọmė ọṭhėṙs. CT: We CAN, if we are DISTANT rules, like our creaters WERE. CT: Or we can take STEPS to create a PARADISE. TC: Nọṭ wịṭh ṭhịs gṙọup. CT: Oh? CT: Why, has something HAPPENED? TC: I nėėḍ ṭọ gọ ṭhịnk. CT: And DO keep in mind, the HEAD of the slitherbeast is BETTER than the BODY. TC: I wịll cọnṭạcṭ yọu lạṭėṙ. CT: As you SAY. Stay safe Meouet, and SPEAK to me again SOON. CT: May I ALSO mention speaking to Libby may be a GOOD idea. TC: Yės, ṭhạnk yọu∴